villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
A Little Piece of Heaven
"A Little Piece Of Heaven" is song created by the heavy metal band Avenged Sevenfold, released on their album by the same name. It tells the story of the unnamed protagonist who in fear of losing his lover killed her and kept her body until she comes back for revenge. Lyrics Before the story begins, is it such a sin, For me to take what's mine, until the end of time We were more than friends, before the story ends, And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design Our love had been so strong for far too long, I was weak with fear that something would go wrong, Before the possibilities came true, I took all possibility from you Almost laughed myself to tears, (Ha hahahahaha) Conjuring her deepest fears (Come here you f*cking bitch) Must have stabbed her fifty f*cking times, I can't believe it, Ripped her heart out right before her eyes, Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping Now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so f*cking deep in It goes on and on and on, I can keep you looking young and preserved forever, With a fountain spray on your youth whenever 'Cause I really always knew that my little crime Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs And I know, I know it's not your time But bye, bye And a word to the wise when the fire dies You think it's over but it's just begun But baby don't cry You had my heart, at least for the most part 'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart, let's make a new start 'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah But baby don't cry Now possibilities I'd never considered, Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard, Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave, To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved Smiling right from ear to ear Almost laughed herself to tears Must have stabbed him fifty f*cking times I can't believe it Ripped his heart out right before his eyes Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it (Eat the sh*t out of it) Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave I gotta make up for what I've done 'Cause I was all up in a piece of Heaven While you burned in Hell, no peace forever 'Cause I really always knew that my little crime Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs And I know, I know it's not your time But bye, bye And a word to the wise when the fire dies You think it's over but it's just begun But baby don't cry You had my heart, at least for the most part 'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart, let's make a new start 'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah But baby don't cry I will suffer for so long (What will you do, not long enough) To make it up to you (I pray to God that you do) I'll do whatever you want me to do (Well then I'll grant you one chance) And if it's not enough (If it's not enough, If it's not enough) If it's not enough (Not enough) Try again (Try again) And again (And again) Over and over again We're coming back, coming back We'll live forever, live forever Let's have wedding, have a wedding Let's start the killing, start the killing (You f*cking bitch) "Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" "Yes, I do" "Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" "I do" "I now pronounce you..." 'Cause I really always knew that my little crime Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs And I know, I know it's not your time But bye, bye And a word to the wise when the fire dies You think it's over but it's just begun But baby don't cry You had my heart, at least for the most part 'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart, let's make a new start, oh, 'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah But baby don't cry Video Avenged Sevenfold - A Little Piece Of Heaven Official Music Video Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Independent Songs